1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed swirling type centrifugal revolving pipeline device, and in particular to a high speed swirling type centrifugal revolving pipeline device, which utilizes special design of spiral pipeline to make fluid swirl to high position in a swiftly revolving way.
2. The Prior Arts
In the conventional concept, energy resources can be found everywhere, they are readily available and inexhaustible. In this respect, though the discovery of oil that could generate electricity has brought about worldwide Industrial Revolution and tremendous progress and development, yet after 300 years of utilization and exploitation, oil depletion is now a serious problem, and it has even developed into a crisis. In recent years, most countries in the world take various measures to encourage or even subsidize Energy Regeneration, such as solar power generation, hydraulic power generation, wind power generation, ocean power generation, and biological power generation, to achieve the objective of energy conservation, while trying to prevent pollution.
In this respect, the hydraulic power generation is taken as an example for explanation, for which the water pressure is a source of power. By way of example, in ocean power generation, the potential difference generated by ocean waves, ocean currents, temperature differences, and surges is converted into pressure, which is stored and then released as stable pressure, and finally it is converted into electricity. Researches conducted recently shows that, pressure forms naturally at the deep bottom of water, and the deeper the water the greater the pressure, and the more electricity can be generated. Moreover, since the energy produced from the water bottom pressure is stable and readily available, it is suitable for developing into a regenerated energy, while achieving environment protection.
However, since the locations of deep water is not easy to find readily, so when the depth of water and therefore the pressure is not sufficient, then it is desired to increase the depth of water to raise the water pressure. Presently, an approach to do this is to make use of water pump or centrifugal pump, to achieve vacuum by utilizing rotation turbine, and then utilize the atmospheric pressure to squeeze the water at bottom into the vacuum of water pipeline, thus driving the water to an increased height. Usually, for an ordinary pump, the maximum range of the driving water is 260 feet, yet it must consume large amount of electric power to reach that range. In this way, the water output is limited, so it can not realize its full efficacy. Besides, the environment pollution problem has to be solved.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of water pipeline for hydraulic power generation is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for further improvements.